


Love, Lust and a Bottle of Tequila

by GRACEYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRACEYou/pseuds/GRACEYou
Summary: Kageyama pines...Ushijima pines...Captain Hirugami just want his two star players get along... So he mixes it up with a bottle of tequila (or two)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Love, Lust and a Bottle of Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut
> 
> Thou shall be blessed with fluff first

Love, Lust and a Bottle of Tequila 

Love and Lust. Those feeling were akin to an unknown world for Kageyama Tobio. He knows the feeling of fondness and being attached to something or someone, such as his former teammates especially his senpais back in karasuno, or how he's fond of the redhead that threw his fears out the window. He didn't know when, where and how, but when he realised his feeling to his teammate slash former opponent, it hit him like a spike serve to his face, and Ushijima Wakatoshi was the one to serve it. 

Perhaps it started when he started to noticed that rare little smile he would make, despite his tall frame and very intimidating figure, the small smile gives him an innocent look overall. He knows a great number of people were affected by this rare sight as well, his friend and former teammate, Tendou, once showed him his collection of captured moments when the young ace in their first year would bless shiratorizawa with that small smile that was said to give a softening effect even to their old cold blooded coach, coach washijo. 

And yes he asked for a copy of those photos.

Kageyama has pondered about these feelings before and convinced himself that what he feels towards the taller male was respect and fondness to his new teammate. Like a refreshing view he found intriguing due to his exposure to a chaotic and loud environment he got accustomed to back in his high school days.

So when Lust hit him... _hard _all his self assurance flew out the window. When that one night they decided to do some extra practice together, and decided to take a shower before heading home made him think of the man _more than what he would think of what supposed to be a teammate _. It hit him like a quick set to the face out of nowhere.____

____As he crept glances to the cubicle across him, where the tip of his ears would heat up whenever he saw a glimpse of that wet naked body, that muscular back, those wide shoulders and those big strogng hands roaming around his body spreading bubbly unscented soap. To add more to his struggle, once in a while he would hear soft grunts from the said male that feeds his mind all kinds of scenarios, _very heated and explicit scenario _. By the time the brunette was finished with his shower, kageyama was left with a painfully hard member begging for release.___ _ _ _

______For the next few weeks, his mind was occupied by a certain someone, a man even. When they would huddle before practice or when the man would just stand near him, he could smell that masculine scent shrouding his senses, bringing back his mind to the image of that wet naked body would send a jolt straight to his groin, and when the man would suddenly look at him then send him a small smile another jolt would be sent right at his heart. Making his face and body heat up._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ever since then he decided extra practice should be done alone... ____ _ _ _ _ _

________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ushijima knows something was up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he thought everything was going smoothly as he slowly builds a bond with each of his teammates, their setter suddenly shuts him out. It started when he suggested practicing a few quick sets after the rest of their teammates were showering already. They had a good atmosphere going, they would share stories about a play one of them have watched and then they would attempt to execute it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As far as Ushijima knows the said male, with the time they have spent as a team, their setter was a bit of an introvert outside volleyball. He was quiet despite his first impression of him, a loud arrogant child that has skills but was too prideful to use it in a way that would flourish his team. He was used to seeing the younger scolding his red haired partner with a limited vocabulary for insults, that when they became teammates he was taken aback that to see a calm collected person that asked around what kind of toss his spikers preferred. He grew out of his weakness and was able to see and assess everything happening in the court. He was a fine athlete so to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ushijima also knows that there are times he would accidentally offend a person without him knowing. He was always reprimanded by Satori because of this, too tone less to be found humorous, his face too serious when talking to juniors, too honest, too direct. His friend would always say its fine if he was like that to him but to other people, they could take what he was saying the wrong way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maybe he has offended to Kageyama in some way?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What could he have done to their setter to be avoided like this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tried to think back to what couldve rooted to this situation. He knows it started when they practiced late together... But why....?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ushijima's eyes widened as he recalled the memories of that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They just finished closing up the gym, Kageyama was sharing a few stories of his time in Karasuno, how they were all shocked when his 'best friend' suddenly announced his departure to train overseas. Ushijima watched as the younger male laughed softly as he told stories about how the team placed bets whether Hinata would lose his luggage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wakatoshi drank in every little detail of the younger slightly flushed face from practice shift expressions. How his eyes would shine while recalling a great play, then would shift to a sudden longing look. How his nose would twitch a little when he recalls something annoying, _How adorable he looked when he looked up and our eyes met...__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________How his eyes widened and lips parted a second before he looked down..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________How the tip of his ears turned red, and his voice toning down to a whisper... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Every little detail Ushijima's eyes would subconsciously Follow. The clear unblemished skin as kageyama shed his shirt. The light sheen of sweat spreading across his back. The soft but firm curvise of kageyama's ass when he took off his socks. Kageyama's slender but muscular figure with his lower half wrapped in a towel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ushijima gulped. As he pictured the sight of the male when he turned around after his shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

B612

__________Kageyama's back was facing him, he could clearly see how thin his waist wast, his wet hair sticking into the back of his slender neck, his ass plump, thighs toned but slender, making his legs look like it could go forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The taller walked out the shower as fast as he could. Face heating up as he desperately tries to hide his semi hard member from the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________he noticed... Didn't he? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\-------  
Fokuro Hirugami watched the awkward exchange beside him. His setter and his wing spiker was clearly having some problem with communicating with each other. He knows the two rarely shares what's on their mind, both was relatively quiet so he could see where the problem could lie. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The captain of the adler hummed, a small smirk rising at the end of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Coach! Can I have word!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Can I take Ushijima and Kageyama out for drinks? I think the two should learn how to loosen up around each other, what better way than a few shots right?" Hirugami smiled innocently at the older man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________'Then when the two of them arrives, I would bail so the two could talk it out with some drinks' the male smiled to himself at the brilliant idea.  
\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Tobio! We're over here!" Kageyama saw the captain and the guy he's been trying to avoid sitting at a booth at the end of the bar. It wasn't a full blown bar where there were drunk party goers going at it at the middle of the floor Kind of bar. It has a rustic chill atmosphere, ideally for business or casual hangouts could be held. Jazz music surround him as he navigates himself to their table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As soon as he sits beside Ushijima who was in the middle of the C shaped booth, the oldest of the three immediately poured drinks for the three of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Bottoms up!" their captain chirped gleefully_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Five consecutive shots and the two were already feeling the booze. It didn't help that their captain readied two bottles of tequila, a portion of salt and cut up pieces lime at the booth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So our rookie setter and wing spiker here! Good? Good?" Hirugami bombarded them with questions quick pouring them another drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After the two drank their sixth shot their captain gasped dramatically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well look at the time! My gosh my wife will kill me!" their Captain grinned and stood up, already wearing his coat. "You two should finish these two bottles, your senpai spent a good amount to treat you guys, you should finish these before going" and just like that he ran out the shop in a flash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two looked at each other left in silence, both of their faces were already flushed from the drinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We should atleast finish a bottle... Then one of us could just take the other home." Ushijima said without thinking much of it, but realised what he said when he saw Kageyama was looking at him eyes growing wider, face turning a darker shade of pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"N-no! I mean ah- take home the bottle!" the taller exclaimed defensively. Both of them looking away in embarrassment, he wouldn't blame it if the younger runs for the exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uhm-I-I knew that." Kageyama said baside him. He looked back to see the younger was looking down, the tips of his ears red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ushijima wordlessly grabs the open bottle and pour the content to the two small shot glasses, afraid that if he opens his mouth unspoken thoughts would spill out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This time, the two took their time in drinking what's left. A light buzz rattling their brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Captain is really bad at acting." Kageyama muttered under his breath, giggling every now and then. Making Ushijima let out a soft chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"does he even have a wife?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ushijimas question ran through their head, both looking at each other in questioning themselves whether the captain does have one, both not having a single recollection of a woman nor a ring around their captain. Their eyes met again once more, making Kageyama burst in a fit of giggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________'Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court... who knew you turn into a giggly person with a few drinks...' Ushijima closed his eyes, smiling softly as he savours the rather cute sound that spills out the younger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oi...dont go to sleep ushiiijiiima. I was telling you a story how dare you go to sleeeep" Ushijima opened his eyes to see the black haired male was pouting at him, a deeb blush spread on his cheeks, eyebrows scrunched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________'Cute'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________To Ushijima's surprise, the young setter stood up, still wearing that cute pout and staggered out the fire exit. Fuck. Ushijima quickly collected his coat and the remaining unopened bottle and followed the younger's trail, trying his best to keep his strides straight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pushed open the fire exit and saw Kageyama struggling to put on his coat, pushing his Rigth arm at the left sleeve, making the drunk male puzzled at the difficulty of wearing his coat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wakatoshi sighed in defeat. 'Everything he does is cute.' He approached his struggling team mate, placed the bottle down at their feet and helped him in wearing it. The smaller looking up at him with an unreadable expression, eyes never leaving Ushijima's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When finally Ushijima met Kageyama's eyes, the latter broke into a toothy grin, face glowing, illuminated by the moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ushiii... Did... Did you know? You have a nice butt?" Ushijima almost chocked at his own saliva when the man infront of him said that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I could say that about yours too." To Ushijimas surprise and shock, Kageyama took both of his hands and slapped them to Kageyama's butt, The latter doing the same and slapped both of his hands to Ushijima's making him jump. Making the other burst into another fit of giggles then laid his head down at Ushijima's chest, fitting himself perfectly to the larger frame, "Mm sleepy..."murmuring to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The smaller started swaying side to side in very small steps, following the soft hum of the slow jazz music from inside the bar. Ushijima just followed suit, nuzzling his nose at the soft black locks. 'Blueberries... Smells like milk and blueberries "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ushijima didn't know what to do, any text book he read nor the stories he heard from his teammates said nothing about this. Slow dancing while groping each others butt at an alleyway outside a jazz club. Another jolt of shock ran through his spine when the other suddenly squeezed his bottom, the other stifling giggles to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The taller not knowing what to do reciprocated the gesture, making the other let out a soft moan. So soft that Ushijima questioned whether it was real... So he squeezed the soft but firm butt a tad harder making the other gasp and moan louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The black haired male shifted slightly, the side of his face still pressed at ushijimas left pactoral, looking up to the taller male, eyes full blown, face flushed, lips sligthy parted. "Ushiii" the younger called out in a breathy tone, driving the other crazy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ushijima slowly leaned down, placing a small peck to others pink parted lips. He peeked a look as the other was still not looking at his face but staring at his lips instead. Kageyama's hands traveled from his bottom to his chest, heat trailing to there the setter touched him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Slowly Kageyama lifted his hands, arms now wrapped around Ushijima's neck, leaning up with his toes pulling the latter to a deeper, hotter kiss. Lips molding into each other, bodies pressing impossibly closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________One of Ushijima's hand travelling form kageyama's ass to the small of his back to his waist, lightly gripping his small waist, pulling him closer the other hand busy massaging the firm globes making Ushijima completely addicted to the perfection of kageyama's ass making the younger gasp in between the heated kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kageyama's hand was now on Ushijima's short locks, pulling the other away for a moment before kageyama swooped into another kiss, skillfully slipping his tongue inside, Ushijima's tongue was hot against his, he could still taste the hint of sweetness from the tequila and the light saltiness from earlier, making Kageyama burst into another fit of giggles, pushing Ushijima a little but still have their bodies pressed to each other arms snuggly wrapped around each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ushi~" Kageyama cooed, Ushijima giving him as a response, drinking up every detail of the raven head who was giving a full blown smile making Wakatoshi's heart melt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ushiii..."Kageyama now pouting, but eyes still shining in glee, the sight was so adorable Ushijima placed another peck at the pouting lips, making the other fight the urge to grin, encouraging the taller to place more quick pecks on the slowly smiling lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" Ushi... I like youoo" the younger confessed, eyes determined, brows knitted together. "I like you" He repeated then buried his face to the firm chest "I really like you." he murmured into his chest, making Ushijima's heart pound, stomach fuzzy, a warm feeling spreading from his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Kageyama...I dont know when, where or how it happened but the time I've come to realise my feeling for-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"*snore"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Kageyama? Kageyama Tobio?" Ushijima looked down to see the young raven head snoring softly as he laid his head on Ushijima's chest, still murmuring the shortened version of Ushijima's name in his sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ushijima sighed in defeat as he slowly maneuvered the sleeping setter, and sqauted to reach for the neglected bottle on the ground...just in case._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I guess my confession could wait til tomorrow..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\-----  
Ushijima sighed in relief once he finally put the the his drunk teammate on one bed at a motel. He was too drunk to attempt to drive both of them back to their respective homes, but was atleast sober enough to stagger at a nearby motel without dropping the sleeping drunkard. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He sighed took of his own coat and folded his sweater, placing it near the bottle of tequila beside Kageyama's coat. He sighed once more at his spinning vision. Laying down his head on the soft plush pillow blocking the light from the nightlight on the bedside table between his and kageyama's bed, inviting in sleep as he let himself plunge into the numbing coziness of oblivion...  
\----  
His sleep was cut short when he felt cold and _wet? _on his stomach , its been half an hour at most since he fell unconscious. He turned his head to the side where Kageyama's bed was located only to find it vacant... _did he leave? _only to register the weight pressed on his thighs._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ushijima's eyes snapped open in shock as he sees Kageyama half naked sitting on top of his thighs, giggling as he gripped the bottle of tequila in one hand and a slice of lime that kegayama has took and hid in his pockets when when Ushijima was 'asleep' at the bar. Then he just noticed the hir button up shirt was ripped open, one of the button laying beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ushijima watched with unsteady eyes, tequila still lingering in his system, as Kageyama pushed the lime between the dazed brunette's lips, tasting the skin of the lime against his tongue. Slowly Kageyama leaned down to suck the tequila he poured on Ushijima's bellybutton lapping it with his tongue as he drags it up to his chest, kageyama tasting the saltiness of Ushijima's skin then suck the lime that was resting between his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Holy Fuck" Ushijima watched wide eyes as kageyama leans back and watch Ushijima with lustful hungry eyes as he continues to suck at the lime between his fingers. Ushijima grunts as he feels his cock hardened beneath his pants much to Kageyama's delight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kageyama took of his pants leaving him with his boxers then settled ass directly on Ushijima's hard member, grinding himself, moaning softly, eyes glazed, looking down, challenging Ushijima._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fuck" Ushijima grips tobio's hips and pished his ass hard on his straining cock. Kageyama moaning loudly as he felt ushijima thrusting upwards to his ass. Olive eyes watching the raven wither on his lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ushijima flipped them over, pushing kageyama on the soft covers of the bed, giving a low moan at the sight of Ushijima hovering above him, hair messy from kageyama wandering hands, eyes looking down on him in hunger. Kageyama eyed the toned pectorals, he let's his hands travel along Ushijima's body, lightly tracing the defined lines of his toned body, making the taller shiver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Ushi... Touch me" without another word, Ushijima captured Kageyama's lips in a heated kiss, tongue exploring every nook of kageyama's mouth, tasting, savoring and god he was so sweet. Ushijima's lips trailed down to the junction where kageyama's neck and shoulder meet, sucking biting the sweet skin between his lips making Kageyama moan loud his hands gripping Ushijima's Broad shoulder. _god... How much he loves this broad shoulders' _nails digging as the brunette was now sucking on one of kageyama's nipples.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The flat of his tongue lapping before being replaced with a nibble as the other nipple was pinched and played with by Ushijima's skillfull hands. It dorve Kageyama mad, he arched his back, feeling his skin melt at the contact with Ushijima's, making him moan, loud, as he heard a sexy low grunt from Ushijima in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Tobio" Ushijima whispered lowly at kageyama's ear, making him shiver. His hands desperately pulling Ushijima closer. "Tobio I like you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Blueberry eyes widening as he looks back at those olive eyes, clear with adoration. "I really like you Tobio." Ushijima whispered on his neck lightly nipping the forming bruise there earning a gasp in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I want you Tobio" Ushijima sits up and grinded his hard member against Tobio's already leaking cock, it was more than enough proof for tobio... And he wanted Ushijima too. He wanted him bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Catching Ushijima by surprise Kageyama pinned him down the bed. Hands travelling from his chest, teasingly. Trailing down his abs, dipping down to his belly button then stopped right above the hem oh Ushijima's pants. Ushijima grunting at the lack of attention to what's beneath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ushi..." Kageyama whispered, tracing down the zipper of his pants, barely grazing it, making Ushijima let out a low groan. "Ushi, do you want this?" Kageyama now palming his cock over his pants, the painful barrier of layers preventing contact. "Answer me Wakatoshi" Kageyama smiled slyly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"F-uck! Ah! Yes-" in one smooth motion Ushijima's pants was open, Kageyama already tugging down his boxers, releasing his hard leaking cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Using the flat of his tongue, he lapped the pre cum leaking down from the head. Licking its droplets from the base to the tip, kissing the lightly sucking turned to a swallow as Kageyama swallows his cock, how wet mouth hollowing around Ushijima's member as he could feel kageyama's tongue exploring his length. Bobbing his head up and down, slowly swallong more of Ushijima's length, driving Ushijima mad, as he threw his head back in the dizzying pleasure, fighting the urge to thrust back whenever kageyama mould moan around his cock. When Kageyama has Ushijima's cock down to the base, his throat was soar, and mouth was so full he could feel his saliva run down his chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kageyama looked up to Ushijima and gave a few more bobs, making Ushijima cum at the mere sight of his cock disappearing in kageyama's mouth, lips stretched to the girth of his cock. Ushijima groaned in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"F-Fuck mmmh.. How are y you so good at this?" Ushijima mindlessly trailed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kageyama releases Ushijima's member with a wet pop and smiled slyly "I practiced with a dildo since I saw you in the showers"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kageyama sucked the tip then rammed his head back down, he could feel Ushijima's thick cock pulse in the gesture. Ushijima kageyama's head away right before he could cum into Kageyama's throat. He grunted as he spilled thick ropes on his stomach and to kageyama's face and chest. Kageyama hummed in pleasure as he spread the cum on his chest to his body, one of his fingers scooping up the cum on his face sucking it off his fingers, purring as he finally taste Ushijima, he watched ushijima eye him in hunger, smiling slyly as if to challenge him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ushijima growled, flipping them over. He shrugged off his pants and quickly discarded Kageyama's remaining cloth, to his surprise Kageyama has already came all over himself, his boxers were wet with his own cum. This made Ushijima smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You came just from sucking me off huh? How thirsty are you for my cock?" Ushijima smirked as he watched Kageyama squirm underneath him. "That toy of yours, did you use it on you hole as well?" Ushijima's grin widened as he looks at his gaping hole, clenching and un clenching, kageyama letting out a needy whine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ushijima scooped the wetness on kageyama's stomach, spreading the raven head's cum on his fingers. He circled the hole with his fingers letting the tips of his finger penatrate a milimiter into kageyama's hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"How badly do you want it Tobio?" Ushijima continues to tease._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Har-" without warning Ushijima plunged two of his fingers into kageyama, making him gasp and let out a long moan. He pushed in and out, finger curling finding the right spot, when he did, Kageyama arched his back and moaned louder, hands gripping the pillow above his head the other clenching down on Ushijima's thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You're already loose, dud you fuck yourself on that toy of your tobio? Should I just let you have your toy instead? Ushijima grunted as two of his finger easily penatrated the younger_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________" e-earlier.. AH! Wh-When you were ah! A-sleeping! "Kageyama moaned as Ushijima continues to fuck him using his fingers. Ushijima grunts as he pictures Tobio masturbating from behind, face down, ass up as he moans around his own fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"M-more! More please! U-Ushi" Kageyama was begging withering. Ushijima's fingers stretching him more than his finger could ever do so. Ushijima added the third finger, it was tighter now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fucking your self while I'm sleeping? Tobio... Such a pervert. Did you imagine fucking yourself to my cock while I was a sleep? Or did you want to wake me up so I could pound you? So thirsty for my cock Tobioo" Ushijima purred at Kageyama's ear as he continues to abuse his hole, his other hand pumping Kageyama's neglected cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kageyama came hard on Ushijima's Hands, ropes of white fluid spurting everywhere , his hole clenching around three thick finger. He wanted more, taste more, touch more, _feel more _he wants Ushijima's hard body against him, he wants Ushijima's thick cock to stretch him open.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"So needy for me Tobio" Ushijima lined his cock against Kageyama's wet hole, teasing the hole with his tip making the man underneath whine in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Ushi... Kiss ah.. Kiss me" Kageyama pleaded in between gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ushijima kissed kageyama slowly, lovingly, letting both of them savour each others heat, hands roaming, grabbing pulling. And in one smooth motion ushijima penatrated Kageyama. Making him gasp, eyes rolling back in pain and pleasure as his breath hitches at the massive size of Ushijima's dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ushijima waited for a sign for him to continue, as he watch Kageyama's face contort from pain to pleasure, he experimentally rolls his hips, making Kageyama's mouth open ajar. He slowly built up their rhythm, Ushijima's leght being swallowed inch by inch until kageyama could take Ushijima's thick cock to the hilt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kageyama moaned, he feels so full _so stretched..... But he wants more _"Ushi.. Ah! H-harder!" but Ushijima looked hesitant.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I don't want to hur-" "Ushijima F-fuck me hard or I'll find ano-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With this Ushijima growled possesively. All caution and reason flew out the window as he pound into Kageyama's ass. _Hard. _Making Ushijima grunt as the friction heating up between them.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Letting out another growl, the brunette lifted the younger up, pushing him back to the headboard of the bed as he fucks him relentlessly. Kageyama turning into a moaning mess, nails digging down Ushijima's back making him shiver and grunt into kageyama's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He sucked hard behind kageyama's ears as his lips travelled down to his chest, leaving a trail of bruises on his chest. Ushijima could feel himself and his partner getting closer as Kageyama moaned out broken words of pleasure. He kissed kageyama and swallowed his moans as the two drowned in pleasure, bursting in hot white ropes as the two sagged onto each other in a heaving mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The two shared another passionate kiss as Ushijima was laying them down unto the bed. Pulling Kageyama to his chest the latter smuggling comfortably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Right before Ushijima lose himself to his consciousness he was pushed down once again. A smiling vixen hovering over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Ushi, let me ride you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ushijima gulped.  
\---------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hirugami watched from afar as the two chatted fondly, smiling and whispering to each other. The setter lightly hitting the wingspiker in a friendly manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The adlers captain smiled as he now gazed into the sunset from the steps of the gym, patting himself on the back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________'I am such a good captain'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions for improvements? (mainly for the smutty parts?)


End file.
